L'Adagio en noir et blanc
by Missma
Summary: - Je voudrais t'entendre jouer du violon. - Non. - Pourquoi? - Parce que… La suite de sa réponse se perdit. Parce que quoi ?


_« Les mots sont des notes de musique. »_

* * *

Il neigeait, ce soir-là.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil en arrière, en direction des traces qu'il avait laissées sur le sol immaculé. Les flocons se faisaient de plus en plus violents et il reprit son chemin, rassuré : le suivre ne serait pas chose aisée. Il rabattit les pans de son manteau tandis que le vent soufflait de plus belle, semblant vouloir se mesurer à tous ces arbres aux allures de roi peuplant la forêt que le jeune homme traversait. Regardez-moi, disait chaque nouvelle bourrasque. Regardez-moi, vous qui jugez le monde de si haut. Tout majestueux que vous êtes, je vous ferai ployer, descendre jusqu'à la terre dans laquelle vous plongez vos racines. Mais les arbres riaient de cet effort déployé, dont les fruits ne parvenaient qu'à toucher cette mince silhouette se frayant un chemin au travers de cette lutte des puissants.

Il avait froid, il avait faim. Aucun homme ne peut se targuer de posséder autant d'esprit pratique que les femmes dans le danger. N'ayant pour idée première que de s'enfuir sans attirer l'attention, il n'avait songé ni au croustillant du pain qui cuisait dans l'âtre, ni à la saveur du jambon qui pendait, poche rebondie d'un rose entouré du gras crémeux, aux poutres du grenier, et encore moins à la gourde de vin chaud dont les vapeurs, pourtant, chatouillaient les narines de quiconque rapprochait son pas des cuisines. Il n'avait emporté avec lui qu'un manteau pour supporter le froid et une étrange boîte aux flancs luisants, dont la couleur pourpre tranchait dans l'encre de la nuit. Rien d'autre. Juste une âme solitaire aux pas étouffés par la mollesse cotonneuse du tapis blanc dans lequel ils s'enfonçaient.

Soudain, un bruit. Une lumière. Quelque chose qui se distinguait dans cette obscurité. Il pressa le pas autant que le lui permettaient le temps et ses jambes vidées de toute énergie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il marchait qu'il ne pouvait avec précision définir la distance parcourue et l'endroit où il se trouvait. Serrant contre lui l'étui de couleur pourpre, il puisa dans ses dernières réserves et, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut une main rougie par le froid qui appuya sur la vieille poignée de cuivre. Une main de pianiste : longue, fine et nerveuse, aux ongles d'un rose nacré à la base desquels brillaient des croissants translucides. Mais avoir assez de force pour tenir la hache ne faisait pas de l'homme un bourreau, et les petites marques rouges, telles des sillons au bout de ses doigts, les éloignaient d'un contact assidu avec les touches noires et blanches.

Un halo de vapeur l'entoura alors qu'il entrait dans l'auberge qui, au vu de l'heure et du temps, était pleine. Il s'avança vers le patron, joyeux gaillard qui donnait ses directives au personnel d'une voix tonitruante. Celui-ci se tourna vers le jeune homme, avisa sa mine éreintée et ses vêtements de prix, et renifla quelque aventure rocambolesque dont il était friand et qu'il mettait sur chaque nouvel arrivant sortant du lot de ses habitués.

« Bien le bonsoir, jeune homme. Une personne, j'imagine ? »

A l'acquiescement silencieux de son interlocuteur, il posa le torchon d'une couleur douteuse avec lequel il essuyait le comptoir et se fraya avec difficulté un chemin dans la pièce bondée où rires, conversations et toasts résonnaient. Manifestement, il y avait en ce jour matière à festoyer. La table voisine de celle que le patron lui dénicha dans un coin de la salle éclatait de bravos, de rires et de chants populaires récités d'une voix plus ou moins juste. Les doigts fins se resserrèrent autour de l'étui pourpre, trahissant l'attitude peu à l'aise de leur propriétaire. Une fois son nouveau client assis, l'homme tira son crayon de son oreille, qu'il laissait là afin de ne pas le perdre.

« Fameux froid, hein ? » lança-t-il afin de tirer quelques mots de la bouche du jeune homme, en vain. « Je vous sers quelque chose ? »

Voyant qu'il se redressait légèrement pour étudier ce que les autres clients avaient commandé, il entreprit de l'aider, devinant qu'il n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit.

« Une bonne omelette au lard devrait vous requinquer et vous redonner des forces, votre mine indique que vous avez marché longtemps. »

« Je vous fais confiance » lui répondit une voix basse et chaude qui contrastait avec le ton utilisé, un mélange d'ennui et de dédain.

L'homme s'inclina un bref instant avant de repartir en cuisine, échangeant ça et là tapes sur les épaules et rires avec certains hommes attablés devant leurs assiettes vides, nettoyées de toute trace de nourriture à l'aide du gros pain dont le morceau largement entamé était l'unique vestige de son succès.

Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner dans ses pensées, son manteau humide traversant peu à peu les vêtements qu'il avait sur lui au moment de son départ. Il n'avait pas songé à les retirer, et la moiteur qui régnait dans la salle lui avait fait oublier le froid du dehors et par-là même l'état de l'habit qui l'en avait tant bien que mal protégé. L'étui toujours sur ses genoux, il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en séparer. Après plusieurs minutes, ce fut une femme bien en chair et au sourire enjoué, vêtue d'une robe délavée mais propre et d'un fichu blanc posé sur ses épais cheveux châtains, qui déposa devant lui une énorme part d'omelette fumante.

« Vous avez bien besoin de reprendre des forces, mon pauvre chou », lui affirma-t-elle familièrement en tentant de lui faire diriger son attention sur ce qu'elle venait de lui apporter.

Elle avisa alors le manteau trempé et poussa un cri horrifié.

« Et vous laissez votre habit mouillé sur vos épaules ? Comme si la chaleur n'était pas suffisante ici ! Allons, donnez-moi ça », ordonna-t-elle en se saisissant de l'étui mystérieux afin qu'il puisse se dévêtir plus à son aise.

Mais à peine avait-elle touché la poignée de cuir qu'une main devenue aussi puissante que la serre d'un aigle récupéra son bien.

« Je peux me débrouiller, merci. »

Il se débarrassa habilement de l'étoffe mouillée sans jamais poser l'étui un seul instant. La femme se saisit de ce qu'il lui tendait et observa ce banal coffret avec une attention nouvelle : rien n'est plus curieux qu'une femme ayant toujours habité au même endroit.

« Voyageriez-vous avec un trésor volé, mon garçon ? »

C'est alors qu'on l'appela en cuisine et qu'elle repartit avec le manteau, laissant l'étranger libre de ne pas donner suite à de si gênantes et personnelles questions. Il se rassit et reposa l'étui sur ses genoux, gardant une main dessus tandis que l'autre portait la nourriture à sa bouche. L'omelette était délicieuse, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier pleinement. Son esprit s'égarait en une multitude de pensées qui l'emmenaient bien loin de l'auberge aux allures bon enfant. Les bruits qui l'environnaient étaient pour lui la pire des tortures, préférant de loin le calme et la solitude de son propre univers. Soudain, le silence se fit, et les exclamations hautes des secondes précédentes s'étaient changées en doux murmures. Un bruit de talons. Une mèche de cheveux bruns. Et la musique retentit.

Dès les premiers accords, il reconnut la mélodie. Comment oublier, ou ignorer l'existence, d'un tel morceau ? Une telle force. On ne pouvait attribuer un seul qualificatif à cette musique. Celui qui en jouait ne pouvait l'exécuter parfaitement qu'en étant pourvu d'une incroyable dextérité, passant des touches blanches du piano à leurs voisines noires en un temps record. Le résultat faisait vibrer celui qui l'entendait, résonner en lui des notes qui le retournait, lui faisait perdre pied, vaciller à un point tel qu'il lui fallait s'appuyer sur la table, sur la chaise, afin de supporter cette véritable gifle musicale.

Et pourtant, tout n'était pas que force brutale, renversement sans but, coup de marteau fracassant l'esprit. L'auteur y avait apporté de la passion. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, disent certains. Mais sans doute fallait-il trouver à ce mot une autre signification. C'était là la plus grande puissance de la musique. Elle se coulait, ondulait tel un serpent dont la présence tapie prenait les caractéristiques de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Personne ne pouvait ressentir la musique de la même façon que son voisin, tout comme chaque musicien interprétait une partition selon ses propres sentiments.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par cette vague déferlante à laquelle il ne pouvait résister. Il avait l'impression que l'auteur, en mettant sur le papier immaculé ces myriades de touches noires, ces notes enchanteresses, se laissait envahir par des sentiments dont il n'avait lui-même pas le contrôle. Il cherchait à exprimer quelque chose dont il fallait soi-même proposer une interprétation. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul sens lorsque l'on parlait de musique.

Cependant, c'était encore une toute autre version. Les doigts qui couraient sur le piano possédaient cette dextérité essentielle à l'interprétation de ce morceau, mais ils avaient quelque chose de plus, ils donnaient à l'ensemble une variante étrange. Malgré la puissance du jeu, il n'était pas secoué comme il aurait dû l'être, comme il l'était devant son professeur de musique sur le piano du salon. Il était enveloppé, réchauffé, il touchait de la main un cocon ouaté qui, peu de temps après, vint recouvrir ses épaules. Il n'y avait pas que de la force. Cette mélodie résonnait d'une incroyable douceur et, sans même connaître l'artiste qui l'exécutait, il tomba amoureux de cette musique.

Ce furent les applaudissements qui le sortirent de son état méditatif. En ouvrant les yeux, il se sentit comme engourdi. Ses muscles mirent quelques secondes à obéir à ses ordres silencieux, portant finalement une autre bouchée à ses lèvres. Sa table étant située au fond de la salle, il voyait le musicien d'une distance qui en floutait les traits, qui ne lui permettait pas de dire avec précision la couleur de ses yeux ou la forme de son menton. Mais il était cependant certain d'une chose : en se levant et en portant la main à ses cheveux, l'artiste mystérieux lui avait révélé deux éléments essentiels. Le ruban détaché laissa libre court à longues boucles brunes. Le tabouret de piano reculé ne l'empêcha plus de poser son regard sur l'étoffe défraîchie d'une modeste robe de coton bleue.

Un instant il fut saisi. Non qu'il n'ait jamais vu de femme jouer d'un instrument, mais ces derniers n'étaient pour le beau sexe qu'une corde de plus à l'arc de l'accomplissement et ne devaient rester qu'un loisir, un divertissement, une façon d'occuper les longues et mornes soirées. Au vu de l'habileté de la jeune fille, il était clair qu'elle en jouait de façon assidue depuis des années. Ses doigts étaient trop souples pour n'effleurer les touches que lors de fades soirées où rires et minauderies se mêlaient dans un joyeux mais pourtant stérile désordre. Ces gens-là ne pouvaient comprendre la beauté d'une note jouée à la perfection. Ces gens-là ignoraient qu'un musicien était mille fois plus heureux d'une mélodie dans laquelle il avait réussi à déverser son âme que d'une paire de chaussures parisiennes ou d'un morceau de ruban assorti à leurs yeux. Le musicien vivait pour la musique, voyait à travers elle, couchait dans des draps devenus papier immaculé dont les fines lignes étaient recouvertes de minuscules points noirs. Et ces gens-là méprisaient le musicien, parce qu'il n'était ici que pour les divertir, plus vivant qu'un livre, moins bavard qu'un perroquet, mais néanmoins tout aussi vide d'intérêt, tout aussi joli à regarder, tels ces bibelots de porcelaine prenant la poussière derrière les hautes vitres de verre.

Où allait-elle ? Où courait-elle ? Il ne resta bientôt plus d'elle qu'un piano solitaire, muet, privé de son âme et des mains qui le faisaient vivre. Qu'est-ce qu'un instrument, si ce n'est ce morceau de bois, de cuivre parfois, ces quelques cordes, ces touches, ces pédales ? Qu'est-ce qu'un instrument, sans l'être qui en joue ? Après avoir livré ses plus beaux accords, déversé dans les âmes ses sentiments les plus nobles, le piano trônait, abandonné, au milieu de cette salle surchauffée où, déjà, les bavardages avaient repris, recouvrant de mots inutiles ce que le silence seul pouvait apprécier.

Avec hésitation, il avala une nouvelle bouchée. Le fondant du plat devenu tiède avait un goût de fer. Il paraissait vidé de toutes ses saveurs, dépourvu de la plus petite once de pouvoir sur ses papilles. Oh, s'il avait la possibilité de se nourrir de la moindre note produite par le piano ! Ce fut de nouveau la femme qui vint pour le desservir. Il n'avait pas terminé son assiette et elle le gronda, comme s'il n'avait eu que quatre ou cinq ans et que son giron eut été la meilleure des protections.

« Allons, mon petit, il faut manger. Vous êtes tout pâle, vous vous sentez bien ? »

Elle vit que son regard était toujours posé sur le piano.

« Joli piano, hein ? Souvenir d'une vieille tante qui me haïssait, et qui était persuadée qu'il ne me serait d'aucune utilité. »

La bonne femme semblait d'humeur à faire des confidences. Sans doute les ivrognes près du bar accordaient-ils plus d'attention à la bouteille de liqueur posée devant eux plutôt qu'aux tourments de son âme. Elle se mit à frotter la table avec le chiffon qui était autour de son cou, l'air absent.

« Parce que, voyez-vous, mes pauvres parents avaient bien trop de bouches à nourrir pour se permettre de leur donner de l'éducation, et surtout pas aux filles. Et puis, vous savez, dans nos campagnes il vaut mieux savoir maîtriser la fourche. L'archer ne nourrit pas son homme. »

Elle jeta un coup vers l'escalier.

« Mais ma fille, oui, celle qui vient de partir, elle joue bien n'est-ce pas ? Ma fille a toujours adoré ce piano. Tous les soirs, avant de s'endormir, elle venait le toucher, passer ses doigts sur les touches. Elle disait que c'était son ami, vous savez. Elle refusait d'aller se coucher si elle n'avait pas dit au revoir au piano. »

Essuyer la table ne servait à rien. Elle posa son chiffon. Personne ne les observait, tous étaient enfermés dans leur propre monde, sourds aux paroles des autres et indifférents à leurs vies.

« Alors mon mari et moi avons décidé de faire donner des cours à la petite. Un brave homme mon mari, vous savez. Même lorsqu'il a su que c'était une fille qui lui arrivait dans les bras et pas un garçon pour prendre la relève de l'auberge, il n'a rien dit. Et maintenant, regardez-la ! »

Elle désigna le piano d'un geste ample de la main, comme si l'intensité de l'interprétation avait permis à la jeune fille de rester parmi eux, présence immatérielle et pourtant encore perceptible, assise sur le vieux tabouret de bois dont le velours rapiécé du coussin avait supporté, sans même le savoir, le faible poids d'un immense talent.

« Elle a bien joué, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle semblait, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, rechercher les avis du jeune homme plus que tout, comme s'il avait été le plus à même d'apposer un commentaire cohérent sur le jeu de sa fille. Les doigts fins se resserrèrent autour de l'étui couleur pourpre.

« Très. »

Il n'est pas bavard, songea alors la femme. Avait-il détesté ? Pourtant, il semblait captivé. Peut-être est-ce l'un de ces grands joueurs d'orchestre venus à la campagne pour se reposer des fatigues occasionnées par les concerts à répétition. Sans doute l'interprétation de sa fille lui avait-elle paru bien fade. Mais où est donc son instrument ?

« Auriez-vous une chambre que je puisse louer ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait autant de mots dans une seule phrase. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, sortant de ses pensées.

« Je crois que tout est plein. A moins que ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir sous les toits. Un client est parti ce matin, problèmes familiaux. Mais c'est tout en haut et il ne fait pas toujours très chaud. »

« Ça m'ira. Je compte rester quelques temps ici. »

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une bourse dont l'ouverture baillait. Il était parti en emportant avec lui la vieille poche de cuir qui lui servait à donner l'aumône, car sa mère avait été stricte sur ce point : être généreux envers son prochain était la meilleure façon de s'attirer les bonnes grâces des habitants du village. Il en sortit deux pièces d'or qu'il posa au coin de la table, payant par là même l'assiette à laquelle il avait à peine touché et, de ce que lui apprit la femme, l'équivalent d'une semaine de séjour, repas non compris.

Le brouhaha, privé de ce qui le rendait supportable, le fit se lever. Il demanda à monter dans sa chambre, et c'est armée d'une bougie dont la flamme vacillante dansait d'étranges ballets dans l'immensité obscure des couloirs que la femme le guida vers son petit réduit. A peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'il se sentit à l'aise, comme s'il avait attendu toutes ces années pour, enfin, libérer ses poumons de l'étau qui les emprisonnait et prendre une longue inspiration. Pourtant, rien n'était plus éloigné de sa chambre que ce petit espace tellement poussiéreux qu'il semblait ruisseler, sous la lueur de la bougie, de milliers de minuscules étoiles.

C'était la seule pièce de l'étage. Un petit réduit directement situé sous les toits de l'auberge, si proche du ciel qu'il aurait pu, en étendant le bras, effleurer les astres qui, aux côtés de la lune, lui souriaient. Il avança d'un pas, entrant dans la chambre. Des meubles de bois vieillis mais propres, quoique recouverts d'une mince pellicule de poussière. Un lit de fer, aux barreaux si serrés qu'il aurait à peine pu y passer la main. Une petite table dont l'un des pieds était fendu était placé sous la fenêtre, minuscule hublot ouvrant le minuscule espace sur un lieu autrement plus vaste, étendue de ciel bleu qui la nuit se paraît d'un manteau de lumière. Elle posa la bougie, laissant le jeune homme seul. Elle descendit les marches, évitant celles qui grinçaient au deuxième étage afin de ne pas troubler le repos de ceux qui étaient déjà montés se coucher. Au premier étage, juste au-dessus de la cuisine, se trouvaient deux petites chambres. Elle alla frapper à la porte de la première, trois petits coups qui prenaient dans cette obscurité des allures de code secret. Au troisième, une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés s'avança en baillant. Elle tenait un livre à la main.

« Maman, il est tard. Que veux-tu ? »

« Tard, alors que tu viens à peine de finir de jouer ? »

La jeune fille s'appuya sur le battant de la porte.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Et tu sais bien que si je ne prends pas au vol la moindre opportunité, je... »

« Je sais », soupira la femme. « Mais tu n'y peux rien. Les femmes n'y peuvent rien. »

« C'est injuste », gronda la jeune fille en serrant si fort la couverture de l'ouvrage qu'elle faillit en faire plier le cuir.

Elle recula et rentra dans la chambre, suivie par sa mère. Petite et exiguë, sa propriétaire avait réussi à en faire quelque chose de simple et joli à la fois. Un lit de bois au milieu de la pièce, sur un épais tapis blanc dont quelques poils avaient été brûlés, vestiges d'une chute de bougie alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans, et dont la couleur roussie était l'unique trace d'un évènement ayant failli lui coûter la vie. Une armoire brillante à force d'avoir été frottée, et une coiffeuse de fer devant laquelle trônait un petit tabouret de bois blanc. Des rideaux d'un jaune pâle accrochés aux fenêtres laissaient filtrer, lorsqu'il faisait jour, une douce lueur dorée. Un petit meuble à côté de son lit lui servait de support pour ses bougies et de rangement pour ses quelques livres. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, sa mère sur le lit, posant la bougie à côté de celle de sa fille et l'éteignant d'un souffle pour ne pas en faire couler inutilement la cire qui coûtait si cher.

« Nous avons un nouveau client », lança la femme pour rompre le silence qui s'insinuait désagréablement, gagnant de plus en plus de terrain.

« Nous avons de nouveaux clients presque tous les soirs », répliqua la jeune fille en passant ses doigts dans la fourrure du chat qui venait de sauter sur ses genoux.

« Ne joue pas avec les mots, ce n'est pas l'un de nos habitués. »

« Et alors ? »

Le chat quitta ses genoux et alla se rendormir dans le panier posé au bout du lit.

« Alors, il est couché dans la chambre du haut, celle qui a été rendue ce matin. Il aura besoin de draps, d'une réserve de bougies et d'un broc pour se laver. »

« Tu ne peux pas t'en charger ? »

La réponse fut négative : le service n'était pas encore terminé, et le client n'allait sans doute pas vouloir attendre. De mauvaise grâce, la jeune fille se leva, saisissant un châle dont elle recouvrit ses épaules et d'une bougie dont il était essentiel de se munir pour quiconque désirait vagabonder dans les couloirs à cette heure.

Sans doute encore un de ces vieux bonhommes blancs et acariâtres qui trouveront l'eau trop froide, la nourriture trop salée ou les couvertures trop rêches, pensa-t-elle en évitant les marches qui grinçaient. Elle détestait ce genre d'individus, surtout lorsqu'ils l'entendaient jouer du piano. Ces gens-là ignoraient la beauté d'une note jouée à la perfection. Ces gens-là n'étaient pas comme le musicien, cent fois plus heureux d'une mélodie en accord avec son âme que de l'achat d'une breloque à la mode. Et ces gens-là la méprisaient, parce qu'elle n'était pour eux qu'un divertissement, une vision le temps d'une froide soirée d'hiver. Un bibelot. Rien de plus.

Elle suspendit son pas. Il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose. Elle se retourna, tentant de distinguer derrière elle les effluves du brouhaha qui régnait encore dans la grande salle. Non, ce n'était pas cela. Elle reprit son avancée, se rapprochant centimètre par centimètre de ce son dont elle ignorait la cause. Les piles de draps furent posées au sol. La bougie vint les rejoindre la seconde d'après. Le contact du bois contre sa paume était chaud, rassurant, comme si elle avait coupé de ses doigts l'un de ces faisceaux de lumière se déversant les jours d'été dans chacune des pièces de l'auberge. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Pandore, Psyché et tant d'autres en ont fait les frais. La fille de l'aubergiste se plaçait dans la lignée de ces grandes pécheresses : elle entrouvrit la porte.

La prestation de la fille de l'aubergiste avait remué en lui trop de choses pour qu'il y reste indifférent. Sitôt la femme partie, il s'était laissé tomber sur le lit, créant ainsi une véritable explosion libérant des myriades de poussières. Ce n'était pas dû à la saleté, lui avait expliqué son guide, mais aux poutres du plafond qui commençaient à être rongées. Mais elle lui avait assuré que son mari allait bientôt s'en occuper. Il ne resterait sans doute pas assez longtemps pour vérifier la véracité de ses dires, mais qu'importe. Après quelques pas au travers de la pièce, dans une tentative de s'approprier l'espace, il se rassit sur le matelas. Alors il passa la main sur l'étui couleur pourpre, laissant glisser ses doigts sur l'étoffe de velours qui le recouvrait, appréciant le doux contact contre sa peau. Il joua un instant avec le verrou doré, le levant, le retournant, le soupesant, comme s'il hésitait à en dévoiler le contenu. Il l'ouvrit.

Elle s'approcha de l'ouverture ainsi créée, le souffle saccadé, les battements de son cœur de plus en plus rapides, comme à chaque fois qu'elle jouait, qu'elle touchait le piano, qu'elle écoutait l'interprétation d'un morceau qu'elle aimait, comme chaque fois qu'elle était, de près ou de loin, mêlée à cet univers qui la façonnait, la faisait vivre, la chavirait jusqu'à lui faire perdre conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait et qui n'était pas musique. Elle dirigea son oreille vers le son qui provenait de la pièce rendue accessible par le trou, cette intrusion dans ce qui lui paraissait être un monde magique et merveilleux.

Regarde-moi, disait chacun des gestes qu'il exécutait. Regarde, et observe, ce à quoi j'arrive malgré tes critiques et tes interventions. Admire la souplesse de mes bras, la dextérité de mes doigts, la perfection de la mélodie que j'arrive à produire. La prestation de la jeune fille avait eu trop d'emprise sur lui pour qu'il ignore les appels de la boîte mystérieuse vers laquelle il était irrémédiablement attiré.

Elle retint son souffle, le cœur battant. Elle était arrivée au milieu du morceau, mais n'eut-elle entendu que les derniers accords que l'effet aurait été le même. Chaque note la faisait frémir, plus encore que n'y parvenait le vent glacial lors des journées d'hiver. Elle avait beau savoir jouer du piano, elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien à la musique en elle-même, à la subtilité de la partition et la danse des notes noires sur le parchemin blanc. Elle connaissait quelques grands noms, bien sûr, ceux dont elle jouait les créations, comme ce Lizt dont elle avait exécuté ce célèbre morceau qu'était _La Campanella_. Mais son savoir théorique s'arrêtait là, son professeur s'étant contenté de lui faire apprendre quelques morceaux par cœur sans chercher à lui enseigner davantage.

« Pensez-vous, une fille ! » avait-il lancé avec mépris, prenant à parti les clients de l'auberge qui, tiraillés entre leur virilité et leur appétit, avaient préféré garder le silence.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta et elle rouvrit les yeux. Sans connaître le morceau, tous ses sens étaient persuadés qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la fin, sinon d'un achèvement précipité de son interprète. Des bruits de pas. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, la porte s'ouvrit et ce fut un jeune homme qui lui fit face, à défaut de ce vieil acariâtre qu'elle s'était imaginé. La surprise était grande. Si grande qu'elle trébucha, et qu'elle ne dut la conservation de son équilibre qu'à sa main qui saisit la rampe. Deux yeux à la couleur et à la dureté de l'acier la regardèrent sans que leur propriétaire ne bouge d'un centimètre.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Le ton de la voix jurait avec l'apparente générosité de la question. Elle hésita un instant, puis désigna les draps d'un signe de tête.

« Les draps… Pour votre chambre. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil. Les draps, immaculés et pliés à la perfection, semblaient briller sous la lumière des bougies.

« Merci. »

Il alla récupérer la pile sans prononcer un mot. Alors que la porte allait se refermer sur lui, elle leva la main, comme un geste désespéré, même si elle ne l'était pas vraiment, pour le retenir, ne pas le voir disparaître, comme ça, en un instant, alors qu'elle venait de découvrir cette musique, si merveilleuse, si touchante, forte et tendre à la fois.

« Je… »

Il s'arrêta, et se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur. Elle baissa la main. Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Cette musique… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Manifestement, il la prenait pour une domestique. Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de lui apporter des couvertures comme une vulgaire femme de chambre ?

« Paganini. Laisse-moi, maintenant. »

Et il s'enfonça de nouveau dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, auréolé de l'unique lueur du mince bâton de cire. Mais la voix timide s'éleva de nouveau, le faisant s'arrêter.

« Le violon… Tu en joues depuis longtemps ? »

Elle le tutoyait, lui rendait la pareille. Après tout, ne venait-il pas lui aussi de lui accorder cette marque de familiarité ? Mais peut-être était-il riche, et les riches s'adressaient toujours à leurs inférieurs de cette manière. Brusquement, elle s'en voulut, mais c'était un peu tard. Il alla poser les draps sur le lit et revint, son visage trahissant tous les sentiments qu'il gardait sous silence. L'ennui, entre autres.

« Depuis assez longtemps pour avoir un niveau acceptable. »

« Acceptable ? »

Elle le regarda pour voir s'il plaisantait. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas.

« Arrête de prendre cet air stupide. Crois-tu qu'un amateur puisse prétendre atteindre le niveau de génies comme Paganini ? »

Son ton était devenu dur, comme s'il cherchait, au travers de la jeune fille, à se persuader lui-même de ce qu'il était en train d'affirmer. Elle baissa la tête, vaincue. Elle ne connaissait rien à la musique, après tout.

« Sans doute », murmura-t-elle.

Mais aussitôt après, elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

« J'ai beau ne rien savoir, je peux être sûre d'une chose. »

Elle releva ses jupes et replaça son châle sur ses épaules, se préparant à descendre.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que le violon pouvait faire de si jolis sons. »

Et sa silhouette ne fut bientôt plus qu'une ombre fantomatique qui, dans la pénombre opaque, apparaissait plus menaçante qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Tout redevint silencieux.

Il referma la porte, sans bruit. Le matelas grinça sous son poids lorsqu'il s'y laissa tomber, son violon à la main. Qu'avait-il cherché à prouver, tout à l'heure ? De quoi avait-il voulu se persuader avec tant de force ? Le violon, entre ses mains, devint vivant, chaud, il semblait bouger. Le bois dont il était fait brillait sous l'oscillation tremblante de la flamme qui lui donnait des reflets fauves, mordorés. En passant ses doigts sur l'instrument, il y retrouva la lisse et rassurante texture qui semblait glisser sur sa peau. Non, certainement, un amateur restait un amateur, lui répétait son père. Comment pouvait-il s'acharner à ce point ? Pourquoi continuer à passer ses journées à s'entraîner alors qu'il n'avait rien à y gagner ? Les doigts fins se resserrèrent sur l'archer. Jamais son père ne lui avait dit qu'il avait un quelconque talent, et peut-être était-ce justifié.

_« Je n'aurais jamais cru que le violon pouvait faire d'aussi jolis sons. »_

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger le violon dans l'étui qui l'attendait, grand ouvert. Un joli son. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait jamais accordé la moindre attention à la beauté des mélodies qu'il en tirait. Il jouait depuis tant d'années qu'il ne se rendait plus compte de l'effet que pouvait produire sur un individu les mouvements d'âme d'un musicien de génie ayant, par une brusque impulsion, déversé ses émotions sur une simple feuille de papier. Peut-être y était-il sensible, enfant, lorsqu'il avait émis le désir d'apprendre à jouer de cet instrument. Mais bien vite il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait continuer si, aux yeux de son père, il n'était pas le meilleur. Le meilleur, pensa-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers la porte fermée. Finalement, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle descendit les escaliers le plus vite possible, autant que le lui permettaient ses jambes encore tremblantes. Sans doute était-elle trop émotive : la musique entendue à travers la lourde porte de chêne l'avait remuée d'une façon telle qu'elle avait eu l'impression de devenir une poupée de chiffon. Cependant, elle avait eu une étrange sensation qu'elle mettait sur le compte de son ignorance. La mélodie en elle-même lui avait plu, comme nous plaît l'impression générale d'une merveilleuse statue. Mais tout comme le marbre reste dur et froid malgré la forme qui lui a été donnée, la façon de jouer, à la fois remarquable et talentueuse, manquait de cette émotion, de cette sensibilité, qu'elle ressentait pourtant en cet instant. Ce qui sauvait le morceau, c'était cette force qui la gouvernait d'elle-même, ces sentiments présents dans l'agencement des notes, qui ne devait rien à l'artiste qui l'exécutait mais au génie qui les avait créés. Elle se passa la main sur le front. Voilà qu'elle se prenait pour une experte, et qu'elle se permettait de juger ce à quoi elle ne pourrait jamais arriver.

Le chat sauta sur le lit sitôt qu'elle se fut blottie à l'intérieur, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller et le regard perdu au plafond. Elle avait encore en tête chacun des accords résonnant sur les cordes du violon, le visage du jeune homme qui jouait, les yeux fermés, les doigts courant sur l'instrument comme s'il n'avait plus besoin de le voir, comme s'il en connaissait chaque détail. Ses yeux parcoururent les craquelures du plafond comme si, d'un seul regard, elle pouvait traverser deux étages et s'introduire dans la chambre de ce mystérieux jeune homme. Malheureusement, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la magie n'existait pas, et eût-elle existé qu'elle ne se serait pas fait connaître à une personne d'aussi modeste condition. Elle n'aurait fait que rendre les grands plus gigantesques encore, aurait cherché les gens les moins dignes de la mériter comme futurs maîtres. Le chat émit un bref miaulement, tirant sa maitresse de ses pensées, la laissant rejoindre Morphée apaisée qu'elle était par le rythme régulier des ronronnements contre elle.

« Encore un peu de thé, mon petit ? »

La femme de l'aubergiste semblait avoir pris le jeune homme sous son aile, le traitant quasiment comme un fils, celui qu'elle n'avait eu, littéralement sous le charme de ses yeux devant lesquels retombaient des mèches de cheveux blonds et de son air fermé comme s'il avait un lourd secret à cacher. Il posa la main sur sa tasse.

« Merci, j'ai assez déjeuné. »

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas sortir dehors avec si peu de choses dans l'estomac ? »

L'amitié de l'aubergiste l'étouffait, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres, de leur sollicitude... ni de leur pitié. Il recula sa chaise et sortit brusquement. Lorsque la porte claqua, la jeune fille se rapprocha de sa mère, un verre mouillé à la main : elle était en train de faire la vaisselle.

« Maman », gronda-t-elle, furieuse, « que lui as-tu dit encore ? »

Posant le verre sur le comptoir, elle s'élança à la suite du jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses muscles réagissaient ainsi, sans réfléchir, sans obtenir au préalable l'accord de sa tête, de sa raison, de ce qui l'aurait empêchée de faire quelque chose qui, lorsqu'elle sentit la neige craquer sous ses pas, lui parut au summum du stupide. Mais elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Oh, physiquement, elle en avait parfaitement la possibilité. Il lui suffisait de se tourner vers la porte, de tendre la main en direction de la poignée de cuivre rouillée, cette poignée qui avait effleuré les chairs de tant d'êtres au fil des années, et de rentrer dans la chaleur réconfortante de l'auberge. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, tout simplement. Son corps obéissait à une force invisible qui depuis longtemps avait pris sa décision. Suivre sa trace fut aisée : la neige avait beau recouvrir l'intégralité du paysage, elle ne tombait plus, sans doute vidée de cette force qui l'avait agitée avec tant de fureur la nuit dernière. Les traces de ses pas étaient encore visibles. Comme une enfant, elle s'amusa à mettre ses pieds dedans, comparant leurs tailles respectives.

Le jeune homme avançait sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il marchait, c'est tout. Il était étonné de voir au grand jour les lieux qu'il avait traversé la veille et qui lui avaient parus si difficiles à suivre. Somme toute, ce n'était qu'un banal chemin forestier, entouré d'arbres de toutes sortes. Seul le vent avait rendu ce trajet périlleux, et peut-être également l'idée qui l'habitait à cet instant précis, celle de ne pas savoir où diriger ses pas, de dépendre du sentier grossièrement tracé dans cet endroit inhospitalier. La sensation était étrangement différente aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas plus qu'hier où ses pas allaient le mener, mais il avait cependant un endroit où rentrer.

L'étendue de neige était un spectacle apaisant. Aucun défaut ne ressortait, tout était pur, blanc, uniforme, d'une parfaite immobilité. Il s'accroupit, enfonçant sa main dans la neige, ne sentant pas le froid qui pourtant mordait sa peau. En écartant les masses blanches, il découvrit au grand jour ce que la nature avait mis tant d'efforts à dissimuler. Tel était le principe même de la vie : cacher, enfouir, tout recouvrir d'une aura de perfection. Tel était son père. Lui avait-il une seule fois témoigné de la fierté ? Lui souffler ces quelques mots, cinq en tout, si faciles à prononcer, si doux à entendre, et pourtant si réticents à traverser ses lèvres. Même la musique, qu'était-elle ? Trompeuse, comme toute chose. Elle rendait heureux, malheureux, enjoué ou triste selon les morceaux, mais ce n'était qu'un instant bref, fugace, si fugace. On ne pouvait jouer éternellement, et dès qu'il lâchait son archer, il n'était plus rien, juste un homme seul, isolé, perdu, il n'était plus l'artiste ni le musicien. La musique lui donnait, pour un temps, le sentiment d'être vivant, mais la chute n'en était que plus dure, le réveil plus difficile, la conscience du monde plus douloureuse.  
Il leva les yeux, apercevant de loin la minuscule fenêtre de son réduit. Son violon était là, enfoui dans son étui pourpre, protégé derrière la douceur du velours. Un craquement le fit de nouveau porter son regard devant lui.

« Je... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Elle avait repris le vouvoiement, sentant qu'il y avait entre eux un fossé trop grand, trop profond, trop difficile à combler, pour qu'elle espère jamais se sentir proche d'un homme semblable à un souffle de vent : insaisissable, invisible, et dont la présence pourtant se ressentait sur la moindre parcelle de votre peau.

Il la regarda un instant, furieux d'être dérangé et en même temps étrangement soulagé, comme s'il n'avait suffi que d'une seconde supplémentaire pour que sa solitude se transforme en fléau, ne lui semble pesante sur ses épaules, ne l'étouffe sous le poids des pensées qui le tiraillaient.

« Ma mère n'a jamais eu beaucoup de tact », s'excusa-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit, mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. »

C'est alors qu'il prit vraiment le temps de l'observer. La veille, il n'avait qu'entrevu ce qui aujourd'hui lui apparaissait dans toute la pure clarté de ce temps neigeux. La bougie ne faisait que jeter sur elle des lueurs vacillantes qui lui donnaient un air pâle de fantôme solitaire. Un visage somme toute assez banal, ni vraiment rond, pas franchement ovale, fin sans être allongé. Les cheveux étaient bruns, ni lisses ni bouclés, ébouriffés dans un ensemble qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Mais ce qui se distinguait, c'était ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas simplement marrons, comme on dirait du tronc d'un arbre, d'un tronc reproduit en centaines d'exemplaires. Ils étaient de la couleur de son violon, brillaient de la même manière que celui-ci lorsqu'un rayon de soleil venait frapper sur le bois poli. A eux seuls, ils avaient une âme. Sans corps, ils auraient pu exister. Il ne fit pas attention au reste de son corps, à la possible douceur de sa peau ou à la finesse d'une taille qu'il ne remarquait pas. Il était concentré sur ses yeux, sur ces deux portes menant à des mondes bien plus vastes que le seul corps humain. Des yeux qui le regardaient avec étonnement, un regard au-dessus duquel se fronçaient deux fins sourcils qui n'arrivaient pas à en masquer l'éclat.

Surprise de son long silence, elle risqua un pas de plus vers lui. Tel l'enfant trop curieux, elle avançait la main au plus près de la flamme, réduisant minute par minute le temps qui lui restait avant la brûlure et la douleur. Quant à lui, il resta immobile. Sans doute n'en avait-il pas encore conscience. Les détails, les images qu'il avait pu engranger la veille, s'assemblaient désormais, trouvaient sens à nouveau, mettaient sur ce visage flou la luminescence de deux yeux dorés.

« Tu es la fille de l'aubergiste ? »

Elle ne sut que répondre face à cette question directe et totalement inattendue, tout comme elle hésitait quant à la façon dont elle devait prendre l'air avec lequel il l'avait posée. Comme si ce silence équivalait à un oui, il enchaîna, plus affirmation que questionnement.

« C'est toi qui as joué du piano hier. »

« Je sais que je ne suis qu'une débutante », se défendit-elle, croyant qu'il la critiquait, « mais j'aime ça. »

« Chérie ! » cria une voix venant de la fenêtre du premier étage. « Où es-tu ? Il faut préparer les tables et accueillir les clients. »

Elle se retourna, désignant l'auberge de la main.

« Je dois... »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux et elle n'insista pas, tournant les talons et se mettant à courir. Quelle idiote, pensa-t-elle. Qu'avait-elle besoin de le suivre ?

Arrivée à l'auberge, elle se précipita dans la cuisine retrouver sa mère. Celle-ci avait de l'eau jusqu'aux coudes, des mèches collées sur le front, et criait des ordres aux employés occupés au fond de la pièce. En entendant arriver sa fille, elle leva les yeux.

« Tu as de la neige dans les cheveux. »

Elle porta la main à sa tête et sentit une humidité au niveau de ses racines. Tirant l'une de ses mèches, elle entrevit l'espace d'un instant le miroitement translucide d'une goutte d'eau avant que celle-ci ne tombe au sol dans un imperceptible mouvement de chute. Solides par temps froid, les flocons résistaient bien mal à la chaleur subite du foyer humain. Elle regarda ses doigts légèrement humides et son regard se posa sur les petites fenêtres, à la fois sources de lumière et d'aération, véritable visu sur le monde extérieur.

Dehors, il neigeait.

Elle ne l'avait pas senti, en courant. Les traces qu'elle avait laissées dans la neige commençaient lentement à s'effacer, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, comme si l'on pouvait tout oublier, comme ça, aussi facilement. Comme cela aurait été simple. En se rapprochant des deux petites ouvertures, elle se rendit compte que ses traces avaient beau être recouvertes dans leur quasi-totalité, la neige n'était pas totalement identique, il s'était passé quelque chose, là, en cet instant, quelque chose de fort, suffisamment en tout cas pour imposer sa marque dans cet univers.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Elle se forçait à sortir de ses pensées, seule, par cette simple phrase dont le douloureux réalisme s'opposait à l'ardente douceur de ses rêveries.

« Il faudrait mettre la table », lui répondit-on.

Mettre la table. La débarrasser. La remettre. Fermer. Ouvrir. Voir que rien n'a changé, que tout est à l'identique, pâle, morne, sans saveur, sans attrait, toujours les mêmes choses, les mêmes personnes, les mêmes visages, le bruit, le silence, le travail et puis la mort, cette mort que l'on n'attend pas, qui arrive sans prévenir, seul évènement digne d'être mentionné dans cette vie de platitude. En passant entre les tables afin de remettre les chaises en place, elle effleura le piano qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, timidement, du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait eu peur de se brûler, comme si elle hésitait à s'y attacher.

L'auberge avait du succès. Construite dans un endroit isolé au cœur de la forêt, elle constituait un refuge pour tous les voyageurs novices ou expérimentés, et la jovialité de l'aubergiste et de sa femme faisait que, bien souvent, ceux-ci restaient volontiers quelques jours de plus. Il y avait un village en contrebas, un peu plus loin dans l'horizon, qui fournissait clients, animation et provisions. La vie était douce, ici. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse ?

La porte s'ouvrit. Les premiers clients. Certains avaient leur chambre au premier, ou peut-être au deuxième étage, et revenaient de leur promenade matinale qui leur ouvrait l'appétit. D'autres étaient nouveaux, du moins extérieurs à cet univers de vapeurs odorantes : dans un petit village, il n'y avait ni secrets ni étrangers. Le mystérieux jeune homme blond faisait seule exception. D'ailleurs, ce fut son air pensif et détaché de tout ce qui l'entourait qui trancha par sa pâleur avec le bois brut et sombre de la porte. Elle voulut d'abord se cacher, se réfugier dans la cuisine, enfouir son visage dans l'un des tabliers de sa mère comme une enfant prise en faute. Mais, songea-t-elle, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, pas dans les faits, juste dans sa tête. Si elle devait éviter quelqu'un, c'était elle-même, pour penser, trop penser, bien trop pour une fille et une fille de son âge et de son rang. L'intelligence était réservée aux riches.

« Vous voilà tout trempé, mon garçon », gronda la femme en s'avançant, torchon en main. « Venez donc vous asseoir. »

Il se laissa faire. Sans doute ne prenait-il pas conscience de cette main sur son bras. Peut-être avait-il fini par s'habituer à cette présence empressée autour de lui. Ou bien n'avait-il pas la force, ou l'envie, de résister à cette poigne qui, malgré la douceur de la main potelée, était semblable au fer. Il s'assit. Le déjeuner se passa de la même façon que le souper de la veille, dans le bruit et l'agitation. La seule chose qui se distinguait était l'absence de la fille de l'aubergiste au piano. L'instrument trônait seul, fermé, vide et silencieux, bel objet inutile au sein de cette ménagerie humaine.

Il n'avait pas faim. Les odeurs qui s'élevaient dans la salle à manger lui donnaient le tournis. Etait-ce le temps ? Le bruit ? La chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce ? Ou tout simplement ce silence, ce silence étouffant, ce silence de mort, cette absence absolue de la moindre note majeure, mineure, de cet assemblage de sons timides, doux, caressants, parfois durs, froids et cassants, mais toujours la musique, la musique et c'est tout, la musique et ses doutes, sa beauté et son âme. Il monta. Il monta et ferma la porte derrière lui, mettant une barrière entre lui et ce monde que, décidément, il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on rire de tout, de rien, de n'importe quoi, avec toujours cette même facilité, ce même désintéressement pour les causes les plus profondes, les plus essentielles ? Juste l'apparence. Le masque. Et c'était ça, la vie. Porter un masque. Grand, petit, long, large, coloré ou à plumes, peu importait. Porter un masque. On frappa à la porte.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du pâle garçon au fond de la salle. Il ne touchait pas à son assiette : était-il malade ? Alors elle s'imagina de nombreuses et de nombreuses hypothèses. Tel était le quotidien des femmes avides d'histoires romanesques, à la différence qu'elle s'intéressait à l'homme, non à ses possibles aventures, cet homme qui se tenait là face à elle, tout de chair et d'os. Elle aurait pu le toucher, si elle en avait eu l'envie. Ou le courage. Alors elle le suivit. Et elle frappa à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sa voix la sortit de sa contemplation. C'était un homme, bien sûr, tout de chair et d'os. Elle aurait pu le toucher, si elle en avait eu l'envie. Ou le courage. Mais, en le touchant, en effleurant du bout de ses doigts la chair offerte de sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas eu la même sensation. Parce qu'il ne pouvait être seulement un homme. Dans la lueur provenant des fenêtres, ses cheveux semblaient bouger, devenir vivants en éblouissant le monde de leurs éclatants reflets dorés. Les yeux qui la regardaient n'avaient pas de fond, ils étaient vastes, infinis, comme si ce corps n'était qu'un lieu de passage pour des puissances autrement plus grandes.

« Je… »

Je ne sais pas, aurait-elle voulu hurler. Je te vois, là, détaché de tout, méprisant le monde, pensant que personne n'est capable de te comprendre. Et pourtant, moi je la vois, ta souffrance, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle m'a sauté aux yeux. Et tu t'obstines, tu t'obstines encore. Continue de porter ton masque, si le cœur t'en dit. Mais je ferai tout pour te l'arracher. Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire cela, le lui jeter en plein visage comme une accusation ? Il n'avait rien fait. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, il semblait n'être traversé par aucune émotion. Juste l'ennui, cet ennui incessant qu'il promenait sur son visage sans que rien ne puisse l'en déloger. C'était en elle que se situait le problème : qu'elle était sotte de l'avoir suivi. Sa voix se fit plus assurée.

« Je voudrais t'entendre jouer du violon. »

Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi ? En ouvrant la porte, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ce léger coup. C'était rapide, un coup. Furtif et délicat, comme une caresse au bois dans le silence. Il aurait pu rêver. Manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas.

_« Je voudrais t'entendre jouer du violon. »_

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Parce que… La suite de sa réponse se perdit. Parce que quoi ? Cela faisait des années qu'il cherchait quelque chose à répondre à ce _pourquoi_ dérangeant. _Pourquoi_ faire ceci ? _Pourquoi_ ne pas faire cela ? _Pourquoi_es-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… Même à la plus simple des questions, il ne pouvait offrir plus qu'un silence désespéré.

_Pourquoi_fais-tu de la musique ?

Parce que… Il ne savait pas trop. Il ne savait pas, et ça le rongeait. Intérieurement, extérieurement, des méandres de sa tête aux extrémités de ses doigts, des tremblements qui le prenaient parfois au pli que ses lèvres ne quittaient plus. Il était muet. Même en réfléchissant de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, il ne pouvait répondre. Il s'était opposé à son père, enfui de la maison, avait marché, marché longtemps, jusqu'à épuisement, les années avaient passé depuis son premier effleurement du bois verni du violon, et il se retrouvait là, devant une porte, loin de tout, et il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas.

Il la regarda. Jouait-elle, elle aussi ? Portait-elle un masque ? Deux grands yeux furent la seule réponse qu'il obtint, deux grands yeux dorés qui le dévisageaient sans animosité, sans dissimulation, sans honte, sans cet éclat vide qui illuminait le regard de ceux qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un nom, un rang au sein de la société, celui-là même qui le faisait détester tous ceux qu'il croisait, parce qu'ils étaient tous pareils, tous, ne cherchant qu'honneurs et gratifications, piétinant sans vergogne ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin.

_Pourquoi_fais-tu de la musique ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Peut-être n'aimait-il pas la musique. Mais pourtant, il avait quitté sa famille, que fallait-il de plus ? Alors dis-le. Dis-le que tu l'aimes, que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu en fais. Assumes le fait que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle, que tous les repères, le foyer que tu as quitté ne sont rien comparés à la perspective de vivre de ce qui est ton âme même, de ce qui allait t'être interdit. Crie-le, hurle-le à la face du monde, montre-leur que tu as enfin ta réponse.

Il resta silencieux.

Elle se demandait à quoi il pensait. Sa main était crispée sur la poignée, si fort que les jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire, qu'aurait-elle pu dire, qui ait la moindre chance de le toucher ? Elle se contenta d'avancer d'un pas, rien qu'un, quelques centimètres en moins qui comblaient, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ce fossé immense qui semblait les séparer.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-elle, plus doucement que la première fois, comme une caresse, comme on chercherait à calmer un cheval rétif dont les sabots, bien que posés au sol, pouvaient constituer une dangereuse menace.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Il détourna les yeux et la porte laissa entendre un léger déclic : elle était de nouveau close.

Alors, chacun de leur côté, ils se laissèrent glisser le long du bois rugueux. Elle, sans égard pour sa nuque devenue rouge à ce contact agressif. Lui, sans accorder la moindre attention aux éclats de bois qui risquaient fort de déchirer ses vêtements. Si leurs souffles ne s'accordaient pas, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, violemment, passionnément, sans que ni l'une ni l'autre des mains qu'ils appuyèrent sur leur poitrine ne parvienne à en calmer le rythme. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position. Lointains, détachés de tout. Le regard perdu dans le vague. Mais ensemble.

Elle fut la première à se lever : sa mère l'appelait. Entendit-il le bruissement du tissu contre la porte ? Crut-il distinguer le bruit de l'escalier que l'on dévale, le grincement si particulier des marches du deuxième étage ? Ou bien ressentait-il le besoin de laisser son sang circuler de nouveau ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il se leva, se dirigeant à pas lents vers la fenêtre, guidé par les rayons du timide soleil d'hiver à demi voilé par la brume.

Deux jours passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se parlent. Elle s'arrangeait pour aider aux cuisines durant les repas, et s'abandonnait à de longues promenades lorsque le soleil sortait timidement des nuages, ne laissant à l'hiver que son souffle glacial qui faisait sortir de la bouche des promeneurs des halos de vapeur. Bientôt le printemps serait là et la neige disparaitrait, cette neige qui, à cet instant, faisait produire à ses pas de légers craquements. En se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle parvint à effleurer l'une des feuilles gelées qui avait réussi à passer l'hiver. Hormis cette feuille, l'arbre était nu, et cette vision la rendait étrangement triste.

Quelle était la meilleure façon d'agir, dans cette situation ? Elle pouvait détacher cette feuille, et voler à l'arbre le vestige son antique majesté. Mais elle pouvait la laisser là, solitaire, faisant par cette seule présence de vie prendre conscience à l'arbre du reste de sa nudité. Un oiseau se mit à égrener quelques notes timides sur les branches des sapins voisins, comme pour l'avertir d'une présence. Mais elle était seule, ici.

« Moi, à ta place, je la laisserais. »

Elle se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds, se retournant brusquement vers cette voix inconnue, écartant de ses doigts rougis les mèches de ses cheveux désordonnés par le vent.

« Moi, à ta place, je la laisserais », répéta-t-il en s'avançant, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches pour les préserver du froid.

Lorsqu'il parlait, un nuage de vapeur traversait ses lèvres, et Hermione resta un instant fixée sur ce spectacle, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau craquement ne l'avertisse d'un mouvement du jeune homme. Il toucha un instant l'écorce rugueuse et brune, tranchant avec elle par la pâleur de sa propre peau. Comme si ce contact lui avait donné de la force, il s'autorisa à lever la tête pour la regarder. Mais il ne la voyait pas vraiment : ses yeux avaient beau être posés sur elle, elle n'était pas l'objet de leur curiosité, comme un enfant sur la route ne peut fixer son regard sur chacun des éléments qui s'offrent à sa vue, se contentant de regarder dans le vague pour avoir un maximum de chance de les saisir dans leurs nuances.

« Ce serait effacer, d'un geste, les efforts qu'il a fourni afin de la préserver, d'en faire l'unique survivante de sa gloire passée. Regarde comme elle est verte, » ajouta-il en posant les yeux sur la feuille. « Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de rayer l'existence d'une chose encore si vivante. »

« Mais comment se sentira-t-elle, cette feuille, lorsque de nouvelles feuilles viendront verdir ces branches, la dépossédant du statut qu'elle avait acquis, de la place qu'elle avait gagné ? »

« Oui, comment se sentira-t-elle ? » murmura-t-il.

Le vent qui se leva fut le seul bruit qui se fit entendre durant de longues secondes. Elle n'avait pas bougé, n'osant pas troubler cet instant qu'inconsciemment elle ressentait, malgré l'apparente distance, nécessaire à leur rapprochement.

« Drago. »

Elle releva la tête, surprise de ce mot qui brisait la glace imposée par le silence.

« Je m'appelle Drago. »

« Oh. »

Elle venait de comprendre. Rapidement, elle passa la main sur son tablier avant de la lui tendre.

« Hermione. »

Le contact avec le tissu rêche avait rendu la peau encore plus rouge. Drago observa la main qu'on lui tendait. Ça ne pouvait être joli, une main. Réservée aux travaux bas, grossiers, ce n'était qu'une simple évolution des pattes animales. Ça n'avait pas à être joli, une main. Qui se souciait des outils avec lesquels on nettoyait, frottait, jardinait ou mangeait ? Mais n'était-ce que cela, une main ? C'était avec la main que l'on jugeait de la douceur d'une peau. Il n'y avait qu'une main pour essuyer les larmes. La courbure de la hanche d'une femme semblait appeler la pression des doigts, et l'amour lui-même passait du cœur à ces doigts, en colorait la peau, en nacrait les croissants translucides des ongles, faisait prendre aux articulations le pli d'une infinie douceur. Sa main était fine, tout en légèreté, et lorsqu'il la serra enfin, cette petite main, il la vit disparaître complètement engloutie par la sienne.

« Hermione », répéta-t-il.

Le premier pas était franchi.

Cependant, le travail n'était pas encore achevé, et après ces solennelles présentations, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot. Hermione fut la première à remarquer que leurs mains étaient toujours réunies. Brusquement rouge, elle la retira, comme si une seconde supplémentaire était suffisante pour les compromettre. Tous deux remirent leurs mains dans leurs poches, lui dans son manteau, elle dans son tablier. Après un long silence, un seul regard échangé les mit d'accord, et chacun repartit dans la direction opposée.

Doucement ballottée par le vent, ce vent qui lui-même, devant la tiédeur de la scène, avait réfréné ses ardeurs, la feuille tenait bon, éclat émeraude dans ce paysage immaculé. Regardez-bien, penchez-vous un peu plus. Ne dirait-on pas qu'elle sourit ?


End file.
